


Just A Little Drag

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drag, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I'm in bed trying to go back to sleep.  Before I drifted off again this idea danced in my head for a bit.  I'm a sucker for Adam in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam loved the shift in mindset along with the process of shifting the masculine into the feminine. It wasn't something he'd done often as of late, but when he'd been with Brad it was not an unusual part of their sex games. Tonight though it was about he and Sauli getting ready for a Halloween party. Last year he'd done the werewolf thing and this year he wanted to be a lot less hairy. Plus, it was his first Halloween since getting back together with Sauli, so he wanted to make it a night to remember. 

The warm water slid down Adam's chest along with the suds that had clung to his hair and body moments before he stepped back into the spray. His chest, legs, and underarms still felt different and he was hyper aware of the lack of the hair that was normally there. The waxing appointment was usually just for his pubic hair, but he'd decided to go all out for Halloween. Now the only thing he needed to shave tonight was his face. Once the water ran clear again he stepped out of the spray.

Adam grabbed the conditioner and slicked it through his hair, the cool air making goose flesh pop up along his body. He drifted back under the warm water until it was warming his skin, but allowing the conditioner time to moisturize his hair. In the mean time, there was on other thing he needed to do before he stepped out. With his right hand still slippery from the hair product he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He hadn't needed to jerk off in the shower before a date in years. When he'd started having sex it had helped his ability to last, but he didn't need the help anymore. No tonight he needed to come so that once he started tucking, he wouldn't get an erection. That was never fun and just made for a lot of frustration and chastising his dick, as if it would listen. 

Adam heard Sauli's footsteps and groaned, his dick jerking in his hand. 

"Why didn't you call me. I will take care of that for you." Said Sauli with a laugh. 

The next thing Adam knew, Sauli stepped into the shower, naked and beautiful. Sauli lowered himself to his knees and gripped Adam's hips. Sauli pushed until water cascaded over his hand and dick, washing away the conditioner. Adam liked the hungry look in Sauli's eyes. Sauli pulled him forward, until the water hit his back and wouldn't get in Sauli's face and then Sauli opened wide. Adam most certainly did not whimper when Sauli's hot mouth slid down and down his shaft until he could feel Sauli's breath on his groin. Fuck, it felt amazing. Sauli was still the only one of his lovers that could take him that deep, thank the universe Sauli didn't have a gag reflex. It was easy and familiar, Sauli's fingertips digging into his hips as he bobbed his head back enough to catch a breath when he needed it. Adam whined when Sauli pulled off enough to tongue that sensitive place just under the head.

Sauli took his time until Adam felt like he was going to drown in the sensation the orgasm licking just out of his reach. 

"Please, baby make me come," Adam groaned, his fingers tightening in Sauli's blond curls. 

Sauli deep throated him again and he held Sauli there while Sauli swallowed around him again and again until finally the orgasm spilled through him. He cried out and it echoed in the small space and Sauli pulled back and drank him down. When he could focus on something other than the shivery pleasure skipping along his skin he saw Sauli smiling around his cock. Sauli pulled off slowly and licked at the head like a hungry kitten begging for more milk. Adam raked his fingers through Sauli's hair and when Sauli got to his feet Adam could see the tear tracks on his cheeks where his eyes watered from taking Adam to deep. Adam couldn't fathom why Sauli looked so damn sexy like that but Adam pulled him in for a wet kiss. 

Sauli pulled back and muttered against Adam's lips, "you have to get ready, not get hard again." 

"Yeah yeah," Adam murmured and pecked Sauli on the lips one more time before he rinsed the conditioner from his hair, grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower. He knew Sauli still needed to shower.

Adam stood at the sink and shaved, careful to make sure his skin was smooth. The air was moist and thick, the shower still running. He breathed a little deeper and then cupped his hands in the warm water to rinse the excess shaving cream from his face. Next was makeup so he used the towel at his waist to dry off his face and then dropped it to the floor. He left the bathroom and shivered a little when the cooler air from the bedroom hit his skin. 

Adam settled down at his makeup table and looked in the mirror. It was a shocking change sometimes to go from facial hair to bare, but he felt like he scaled back the masculinity just a little more with that one step. Now he was going to contour and beat his face until he looked like he belonged in the seventies instead of today. It took time, reshaping the lines of his face until his nose looked thinner and his face looked longer, but by the time Sauli stepped out of the bathroom, he felt like he'd achieved the look he was going for. 

"Beautiful," Sauli whispered and kissed Adam's hair before heading to the walk in closet to retrieve his outfit. 

Adam already had his laid out on the bed. It was always a process finding a spandex g-string just small enough to hold everything in place without cutting off circulation, but he'd found one. It had been a while, but the process of stepping into the g-string, pushing his testicles up into their cavities, flattening his scrotum, pushing his dick back until the head was nestled into his ass , and keeping it all packaged until he pulled up the g-string with one hand, was still a familiar routine. He'd done it so many times he felt as if he could do it in his sleep. Once he was sure the g-string wasn't going to shift or allow him to expose himself in public he reached for the skirt. Really it was just two curtains of long cloth with strings at each hip. He stepped into it and pulled in on. It draped beautifully and assured him that his tuck was flawless. The tribal designs on the skirt were in 'v' shapes down the front with triangles at the top and bottom and a diamond at the bottom. The pattern was all done in yellow, pink, and red against the off-white of the fabric. 

Adam put on the bra and inserted the breast forms. They were small, but they added to the femininity of the illusion. He then pulled on the crop top. It was off-white and exposed the hard work he'd been doing, the definition in his abs there, but soft. Next he slipped on the gold platform sandals with the four inch heels. He didn't need the extra height, but the shoes were gorgeous. Finally, he fussed with the black, lace-front wig Sutan had provided. Sutan had showed him how to put it on and by the time he was done it almost looked natural. 

Adam smirked into the full length mirror. He was pretty proud of himself and his body. He could see the masculine undertones, but the feminine side of him was shining beautifully. He was convinced even Cher would approve of this performance. The final piece to the puzzle was the feathered headdress. He settled it over the wig until he knew it wouldn't slide off and laughed at the way the feathers tickled the backs of his legs. The feathers reached his ankles and the headdress really brought the look to life. Sauli had been watching him silently, already dressed in the off-white suit with the tribal design that matched. Adam couldn't help but smile at the wig that concealed Sauli's curls and the mustache that must've itched judging by the way Sauli wrinkled his nose. 

They were ready. It was time to reintroduce themselves as a couple and because it was Halloween and a karoake party, there was no way they were getting through the night without singing I Got You Babe. It was kind of perfect really. He was positive they would be the talk of the town and it would be a night he wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
